<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atensyon by PrussianPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111782">Atensyon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince'>PrussianPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ FILO WEEK [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family, HQFiloWeek, Hainakyuu, M/M, Side Story, jeaousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi just wants to be loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ FILO WEEK [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Filo Week Fic Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atensyon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Akaashi Keiji was one of the best... for his friends, teachers, and co-workers, but never to his family. They only see him as a writer with no future. They wanted him to take something practical like engineering, medicine, or law, pero mas pinili niya yung passion niya. </p><p>     Sayang ka</p><p>     Sayang talino mo</p><p>     Malayo sana mararating mo</p><p>     Buti pa pinsan mo maganda trabaho</p><p>     Buti pa si Kei, napaka swerte nga naman ng mga tita mo.</p><p>     Okay lang siya na sabihan na sayang, pero ang ikumpara sa pinsan niya. Putangina. Edi si Kei na magaling, matalino, perpekto. He hates everything about him. He has everything that he wants, even that raven senior in their school. "Grabe, swerte ni Kei kase gwapo nanliligaw sa kanya no?"</p><p>     "Oo nga, matalino pa. Grabe sana all."</p><p>     Narindi si Keiji sa mga chismisan nila at nag walk out sa room. He's been eyeing them for a long time, especially Tetsurou. Habang nanliligaw pa lang ito, kailangan niya na gumawa ng paraan. Just once, may matira man lang sa kanya.</p><p>     Keiji and Kei are close, at madali siyang nakapasok sa buhay ni Tetsurou. He's jealous on how Tetsurou stick his eyes to Kei kahit na nandoon siya. Everyone says na siya ang mas maganda sa kanilang magpipinsan, pero bakit di siya mahal ng mahal niya?</p><p>     Matagal din ang inintay ni Keiji bago siya makakuha ng timing. Nababad si Kei sa trabaho at nakalimutan na atang may nag aantay sa kanya. Dahil labas pasok na siya sa condo ni Kei, sinasadya niyang pumunta tuwing nandoon si Tetsurou. Dahan dahan, Inakit niya ito at pinainit ng panandalian. </p><p>     Isa, dalawa, hanggang sa umabot sila ng limang beses na niloloko si Kei. At sa pang anim na beses, doon na sila nahuli. Laking tuwa ni Keiji sa loob loob niya dahil nasira niya ang relasyon nila, at unti unting bumagsak ang career niya sa pinapasukan niya. After satisfying his self, nag lay low siya. Once again, nagkabalikan sila and Tsukishima's back to the track.</p><p>    Matalino si Kei, pero napaka bobo sa pag-ibig. Kumampi sa kanya ang tadhana ng mabalitaan niyang may lumandi din kay Tetsurou bukod sa kanya, but again, hindi sila naghiwalay. Napipikon na si Keiji na makita si Kei sa taas, kaya sinagad niya na ang pasensya na. </p><p>     Tetsurou does not want to interact with him anymore, pero uto uto naman yung katropa niyang patay na patay kay Keiji kaya na set up siya. Kei was suppose to surprise his boyfirend dahil both silang busy sa work, but when he opened his condo's doors. Bumungad sa kanya ang mga ungol... ungol ng pinsan niya. Kei dropped everything and left, not knowing na Tetsurou's drugged and being manipulated by his cousin.</p><p>    Nagumapaw ang saya ni Keiji ng mabalitaan niyang ilang araw na ito hindi mahanap o macontact. Mag iisang linggo na at hindi parin ito nagpapakita. Kahit mama at kuya ni Kei di na siya macontact. </p><p>     Akala niya magiging proud na sa kanya ang mama niya, kaso lalo lang lumala. Pag uwi niya sa Caloocan ay katakutakot na masamang tingin at bulungan ang inabot niya. Baka dahil ngayon lang ulit siya nakita. Hinayaan niya ito at umuwi sa kanilang bahay. "Ma!" Masaya nitong binati, kaso nanatili ang nanay niya sa posisyon niya. "Ma?" Magmamano sana siya kaso sinampal siya ng nanay niya.</p><p>     "Wag mo skong hahawakan malandi ka!" Nangagaliiti niyang sinigaw.</p><p>     Napalabas ang iba pa nilang pamilya at tinignan lang sila. "Ma?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Keiji kung bakit siya sinampal.</p><p>     "Ma? Keiji wala akong anak na malandi. Tangina mo." Umiyak na ang nanay niya. "Wala ka na ngang silbi dito sa bahay kumabit ka pa... at sa pinsan mo pa! Alam mo bang pinaguusapan na tayo ng mga kapit bahay natin dahil sa kalandian mo!" </p><p>     Tinignan ni Keiji ang kanyang tatay at kapatid pero nanood lang sila. Dismayado din sila sa kanya. "Ma ano bang sinasabi mo?" Tanong nito, nagbabakasakali na maisalba pa ang imahe niya.</p><p>     "Wag mo na ideny kuya, dalawang beses na kayo nahuli ni Kuya Kei. Si kuya Tetsu mismo nagexplain kela tita sa mga kalokohan mo... Nakakahiya ka." Sambit ng pinakamamahal niyang nakababatang kapatid.</p><p>     Nilalait lang siya noon, ikinahihiya na siya ngayon. Wala na siyang nagawang tama, bakit ganon? Lumuwas pamanila ulit si Keiji para magtrabaho. Isa siyang journalist na lumilikom ng mga latest issue para ibalita. Laking gulat niya ng makita niyang naka kahon na ang mga gamit niya. "Kausapin ka daw ni boss." Sambit ng kasamahan nito.</p><p>     Pagpasok niya sa opisina ng boss niya ay agad siyang napagalitan. "Alam mo bang kumalat agad yung issue dahil ilan sa atin ay cliente ng pinsan mo? Grabe, nakakahiya. I'm sorry Keiji but you are fired."</p><p>    Sa isang siglap ay nawala sa kanya ang lahat. Yung plinano niya na alisin kay Tsukishima ay sa kanya bumalik. Wala na siyang choice kung hindi umuwi ulit, dahil wala siyang apartment kung ala siyang pangbayad.</p><p>     Di mapagkakailang masama loob ng nanay niya sa kanya, pero hindi parin niya maabandona ang anak niya. Ipinaghain niya ito ng pagkain bago iniwan sa kusina. Naiyak nalang si Keiji dahil di siya sanay kumain sa bahay nila mag isa.</p><p>    Noon mapayapa at malaya siyang nakakapag dilig sa hardin nila, pero ngayon ay di matigil sa pag putak ang mga kapit bahay nila. Kahit gaano sila kalayo o mahina bumulong, dinig niya na siya ang pinag uusapan. "Grabe, ilayo mo asawa mo diya baka landiin din ng baklang yan. Gwapo nga eh kumakabit naman. Sayang na bata."</p><p>     Napahigpit ang hawak niya sa hose habang nagpipigil umiyak. Gusto niya lang naman maging sentro ng atensyon, pero hindi sa ganitong paraan.</p><p>     Isang taon na ang lumipas at nakahanap ulit ng trabaho si Keiji sa manila, nabalitaan niya rin na isang taon ng wala si Kei at Tetsurou. Halos lamunin siya ng hiya ng makasalubong niya ang pinsan niya sa kalsada, at kitang mas sumigla ito. </p><p>     Sa tangkad ni Kei, talagang titingalain siya. Pinanganak ata talaga siya para tingalaan ng mga tao.</p><p>     Anim na taon ang lumipas na wala siyang nababalitaan tungkol dito, ng bigla nalang may pasabog. Masaya siyang cashier sa isang bookstore ng may nag abot sa kaniya ng invitation para sa isang birthday party, sa likod ay isang letter kung saan inaalok siya ng trabaho na may isang daang libong sweldo sa kada article na maisusulat niya.</p><p>     Sa halip na nakatingala, siya ay napayuko ng malaman niyang pinsan niya ang nag aalok sa kanya ng trabaho. "Keiji, kinukuha kita dahil sa potential mo at di dahil pinsan kita. Will you accept it or not?" Kei asked behind the table.</p><p>     Hindi sapat ang kinikita niya bilang cashier para pag aralin ang kapatid niya. "Tinatangap ko." Agad nitong sinagot. "Salamat... at sorry kung nagawa ko sayo yung noon." Mahina nitong sinabi, pero narinig ito ni Kei ng malakas at malinaw.</p><p>     "Matagal na kitang napatawad... Iniintay ko lang talaga na mag sorry ka." Tumingin si Keiji sa kanya at nakita si Kei na naka ngiti. "Pinsan kita Keiji. Nagkamali ka, nagsorry ka, okay na yon. Sana lang hindi na naulit yon, at wag mo na uulitin." Sincere ang ngiti ni Kei sa kanya.</p><p>     Naluha nalang si Keiji sa mga narinig niya. Pamilya niya si Kei, pero sinubukan niya ito hilahin pababa. "Salamat talaga." Naiyak ito sa posisyon niya, at pinuntahan it ni Kei para yakapin. </p><p>     Ang init sa pakiramdam. Hindi na nakakapagtaka kung bakit maraming nahuhumaling kay Kei. Maganda, matalino, at napaka bait. Hindi niya na kailangan ng taong magmamahal sa kanya kase all this time nandyan yun kapamilya niya.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>